1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to surveillance systems and, more specifically, relates to mobile surveillance camera convertible enclosure for protecting camera dome during transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surveillance cameras are widely used for security and monitoring purposes. In some circumstances, the surveillance cameras are enclosed within housing such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,735,382; 6,354,749 and 5,852,754. These housings generally shelter the surveillance camera from the elements, protect the camera from vandalism, conceal the camera from view to prevent distracting from the aesthetic quality of an area, and the like.
While existing monitoring systems have traditionally been adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been satisfactory in all respects. For example, many cameras are mounted by fixing them to a light post or utility pole in a manner that does not always allow easy and simple removal while securing the camera housings or enclosures. Also, because these cameras tend to be costly, municipalities have not always been able to place these cameras at all locations of interest. Likewise, promoters of events, such as street fairs, parades, etc. frequently desire to provide such surveillance cameras short term to protect the safety of the public attending such events. However, the locations where such events take place are not always equipped with surveillance cameras. Leasing such units even for temporary use requires transport to and from the location and handling at the locations requiring easy and quick installation of units without damaging the equipment and, in particular, the delicate camera dome that typically projects beyond the walls of the camera enclosure. Use of packing materials has not proved satisfactory since these can still make contact with the outside surface of the dome and, therefore, scrape and scratch it. Also, this is not a “green” solution since such packing materials, such as foam bubbles, molded foam blocks, paper, etc, are frequently discarded after use. Thus, the existing enclosure and mounting structures have not promoted mobility, ease of use and neither secure mounting nor promoting the movement of rented or leased units for temporary use at different locations such as special events or enhancing security in trouble areas.
Published patent application 2009/0096918 is for a protected security monitoring box. However, the lens of the camera stays exposed outside the housing. The camera is mounted so that its angle of inclination can be adjusted to accommodate the needs of the space that is being monitored.
In Published patent application 2008/0100707 a temporary surveillance system is disclosed. While this reference primarily discloses the use of conventional cameras with a dome mounted on a post there is no discussion about protecting this dome during transport or use.
A camera enclosure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,137,009. The patent is primarily concerned with blocking or disabling the camera to protect the privacy of individuals in the area. However, this can be overridden in the case of emergencies or special situations at which times the blocking members or elements can be moved to expose the camera and enable it. This can be done by remote control. The case or housing is not used to protect the dome during transport as the unit appears to be permanently affixed to a horizontal surface such as a ceiling.
Reissue Pat. 837709 is for a system for recording and modifying behavior of passenger in passenger vehicles. The system includes housing for a camera the lens of which is always enclosed within the housing. A hinged cover can be opened to access the camera since the camera is always within the housing the camera is not at least partially mounted within a hemispherical dome that is positioned outside of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,999 is for a mounting arrangement for a television monitoring camera. However, this camera, as well, is permanently mounted in what appears to be a suspended ceiling. The cover does move between open and closed hinged positions but this is to provide access to the interior of the enclosure for purposes of maintenance. This arrangement is not designed for transporting a portable surveillance system that utilizes a dome or spherical lens that protrudes beyond a housing or enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,866 is for a camera capsule. This patent discusses the camera housing and how it can be packaged and shipped in a way that causes a base portion to protect the dome during storage and shipment. However, this involves inserting the dome in an inverted position with respect to the base so that the dome projects into the base portion. It is only after the dome is placed in this position that the dome remains untouched during shipment. This protects the chromium applied to the concave surface of the dome and so that the dome does not become scratched or otherwise distorted or damaged. However, requiring the dome to be manually gripped and inverted or flipped is not a practical solution since inevitably the coating can be contacted and the dome can be scratched or otherwise damaged when it is transitioned from one position to another. It also opens the possibility for the dome to be inadvertently dropped when it is detached from the case and handled in an attempt to reverse its orientation.